theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth Logan
Elizabeth "Beth" Logan (née Henderson) was the matriarch of the Logan family on The Bold and the Beautiful. She was last portrayed by Robin Riker from 2008 until the character's death in 2010. She was previously played by Judith Baldwin for a short time in 1987 until Nancy Burnett took over later that year and played the role until 2001. Storylines Beth Henderson Logan is the matriarch of the Logan family. Her husband, Stephen Logan, had walked out years earlier, so Beth raised their children, Stephen, Jr, "Storm" , Brooke, Donna, and Katherine Elizabeth "Katie" by working as a caterer. Beth worked a party in Beverly Hills hosted by the Forrester family and ran into her old college sweetheart, Eric Forrester. Eric had left Beth and married Stephanie Douglas when Stephanie turned up pregnant with their eldest child, Ridge Forrester. Beth married Stephen on the rebound, which was Stephen's rationale for eventually abandoning Beth. Eric had become disillusioned with Stephanie, but Beth and Eric both felt guilty about the prospect of rekindling their romance, especially after Eric and Stephanie bonded over their comatose daughter, Angela, whom Eric thought had died. Beth and Eric ultimately chose to date again, but Beth pushed Eric out of her life when she discovered she had breast cancer. Brooke knew that Beth hadn't wanted to be a burden to Eric. But when Brooke told Eric the truth, Eric stood by Beth through her operation and recovery. Beth and Eric were about to reunite when Stephanie hired a private detective to find Stephen and then anonymously tipped off Donna and Katie to Stephen's whereabouts. Beth was moved by Stephen's apologies, although Stephanie cemented the reunion by forcing Brooke to encourage it and talking Bill Spencer, Sr. into giving Stephen a job at Spencer Publications' overseas office. Beth and Stephen moved to Paris, with Beth occasionally returning for family events and visits to her grandchildren. In 2001, powerful tycoon Massimo Marone, who hadn't yet revealed he was the biological father of Eric's son, Ridge, wanted Brooke out of Ridge's life and tracked the Logans down in Paris. If Stephen lied and got Brooke to move to Paris by telling her he was dying, Massimo would pay Stephen five million dollars. Beth was appalled but initially went along with the plan until Brooke fell from the Eiffel Tower, prompting a visit from Ridge. Beth exposed Stephen, telling Ridge and Brooke that Massimo had gotten help from Stephanie and Ridge's wife, Taylor Hayes. Beth also accused Stephen of wanting the money so he could compete with Eric. Beth and Stephen's marriage remained intact, but, in 2006, Stephen turned up in Los Angeles alone, reporting that he'd divorced Beth because Eric was still the love of her life. Beth's whereabouts remained unknown as Stephen dallied with Jacqueline Marone then Taylor. Later, when Storm tried to frame Stephen for shooting Stephanie, the family crisis inspired Stephen to go on a search for Beth. There was no word from Beth when Storm accidentally shot Katie and then committed suicide to donate his heart to her. Katie finally called Beth, but was stunned by Beth's cold, nonchalant attitude toward everything, so Katie's friend, Nick Marone, flew to Paris to confront Beth. Nick strong-armed Beth into visiting Los Angeles, where Beth finally admitted that she had had a series of strokes while living alone in Paris, as well as memory problems that were the first signs of dementia. Like with Eric before, Beth hadn't wanted to burden her family. Beth reluctantly agreed when the Logans begged her to stay in Los Angeles while Beth's granddaughter, Bridget Forrester, looked into possible cures. Beth stood by Katie through Katie's pregnancy and miscarriage, and found herself growing close to Stephen again. Later, Stephanie's sister, Pamela Douglas, waged war on Donna and her family for Donna's involvement with Eric, and hit Beth with her car. Beth was not seriously injured. Later that year, Beth was diagnosed with full-blown Alzheimer's disease. Beth became increasingly confused and volatile, and shoved Stephanie, thinking they were still rivals for Eric. Stephen explained that Beth was deteriorating rapidly, and wanted Beth to remarry him. Beth and Stephen went back to Paris, then took a long cruise together. Stephen and Beth almost remarried on the cruise, but Stephen cut it short when Beth started wandering away from their room and becoming more and more forgetful. Stephanie, who was staying in the Forrester guest house, wasn't happy when Eric took Beth and Stephen in. Stephanie raged that Beth should be cared for by professionals. When Beth saw that Stephanie's presence was causing problems for Eric and Donna, she raced into the guest house and started packing Stephanie's things. The Logans managed to calm Beth down, though they didn't notice when Beth encountered Stephanie on the way to the bathroom. Stephanie tried to help but became exasperated with the way Beth ranted at her, snatching a piece of lace out of Beth's hand and throwing it into the pool. Stephanie stormed off, but Beth reached for the lace, on which she'd sewn pictures of her children so as not to forget them. Beth fell into the pool, and, because she had forgotten how to swim, she drowned before Donna could save her. Beth's death had serious repercussions. It drove the final nail in Eric and Donna's marriage, and Stephen threw himself in front of a car. Stephen held Stephanie responsible for Beth's drowning and used Pam in a revenge plot that backfired when Stephanie shot Stephen and briefly put him in jail. Category:Logan family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females